Pauline Verdreaux-Rennie
Pauline Verdreaux-Rennie is a recurring character in CBS' Under the Dome. She is the wife of Big Jim, mother of Junior and was one of the original four hands. Her dreams about things to come, prompted her to leave Chester's Mill in the hope that she can change them. But when the dome finally came down nine years later, she returns from the outside to reunite with her family. Before the Dome Pauline and her brother Sam grew in Chester's Mill. In 1988, Pauline was in high school, she was dating Lyle Chumley, and her brother dated her best friend Melanie Cross. One summer night, the four of them went into nearby woods, looking for a meteorite Melanie spotted. They found a crater with purple, glowing, egg like object inside. The egg started to omit pitched sound, that made Pauline scared. In the confusion, Lyle shoved Melanie into the crater, she hit her head on the meteor and died. Pauline and the others cover it up, but she was haunted by the what they did. After the incident Pauline tried to live a full life. She fell in love and married James Rennie(Big Jim) and had a son James Rennie Junior. She enjoyed painting, but suffered from "episodes" which she believed were visions that predicted the future (including one with "pink stars"). The paintings and Pauline's rantings worried her husband who thought that her mental state is deteriorating and after few month considered putting her into care to treat her mental state, but Pauline begged him not to. Then with help of Lyle and Reverend Coggins she faked her death, in the belief that if she get out of Chester's Mill she will protect her family from the Dome, which her visions led her to believe would follow her. After faking her death, Pauline started a new life in Zenith. Pauline spent her time in Zenith as an art teacher, working in local psychiatric institute. In the nine years since she left she stayed in touch with Lyle, sending him postcards with her paintings. Under the Dome Season 2 "Heads Will Roll" Pauline appeared to her son in a dream while he was unconscious. Pauline later woke up and put her painting of Junior aside, so she could paint another one. "Force Majeure" When Junior was able to temporarily access his E-Mails, he found a message from his mother. She told him that Lyle had the answers he needed. "Going Home" Sam finds Pauline teaching art at a hospital. Pauline shows Sam to Lyle's room, where he is catatonic, wheelchair bound, and only says "Melanie" over and over again. Pauline is shocked when Sam tells her that Melanie "came back from the dead." "Awakening" Sam wants to leave and asks Pauline to go with him, but Pauline wants to stay and help Junior. She convinces Sal to help her bring Lyle out of his catatonic state. Lyle explains that he had the postcards when he went over the cliff and they rush to get the cards, but find nothing. Pauline reveals she painted a final postcard, but the dome came down before she could send it. On the postcard is a picture of a red door. "The Red Door" Pauline, Sam, and Lyle surmise that the red door is at a playground. When they head to the playground, they see a red door, and two guys watching them. Lyle and Sam distract them while Pauline heads to the door, but realizes it isn't the right door when a little boy comes out of it. Sam, Pauline, and Lyle decide to hide at a studio and Paulin introduces them to her friend, Hunter May. Soon, Barbie shows up and attacks Sam. Pauline is shocked when Barbie tells her Sam killed Angie. Sam tells Pauline that her journal led him to believe the four hands held up the dorm. He admits Junior is one of the hands, but assures Pauline he didn't hurt Junior. Pauline tells Sam they are responsible for Angie's death and have to go back to Chester's Mill to "atone for their sins". Barbie leads the group to the red door, which is in his backyard. Thus go through a tunnel and enter a swirling vortex to get back into Chester's Mill. When Pauline enters the vortex, she has a vision of her and Melanie standing in the crater the night they found the egg. Melanie tells Pauline that this is where it began and this is where it will end for all of them. Pauline resurfaces with Sam, Hunter, and Barbie, but Lyle is missing. Pauline says she has to find Junior. Sam wants to go with her, but Pauline says she has to go alone. Pauline goes back to her home and runs into Big Jim. "The Fall" Pauline explains to a shocked Big Jim how and why she faked her death. Big Jim is I risky angry with Pauline, but is later happy that the three of them can be a family again. Junior comes in and he and Pauline are reunited. After Big Jim leaves, Pauline asks Junior if she got her E-mail and kept it a secret form Big Jim. Junior says yes and Pauline tells him that Big Jim thinks they can be a family again, but Pauline says she and Big Jim aren't right for each other. Pauline tells Junior that Sam is back, and Junior rages that he killed Angie. Pauline tells Junior she bares some blame because what she wrote in her journal led to Sam killing Angie. Junior tells her she drew a picture, while Sam committed murder and rushes off to confront him. As Pauline is making a cup of tea, she suddenly hears the egg screeching. Big Jim comes home and finds Pauline in the garage, painting a new picture. Desperate and not sure how to help his wife, Big Jim locks Pauline in the shed and runs off to find the egg. He later returns and joyfully tells Pauline he threw the egg over the cliff. Pauline cries and says "what have you done?" "Black Ice" Appearances Trivia *Pauline is the only character seen to be able to predict future events. *Pauline was believed to be dead throughout season one, originally it was said she had died in a car accident but after Ollie Dinsmore told Junior that his mother had killed herself Junior asks Big Jim and he reveals it to be true, this however turned out to be false as Pauline is alive. *Pauline is the only person caught outside of the dome to have contacted a family member after visitors day, she did this through a video recording. *Pauline was one of the four original "Four Hands" the other three belonging to Lyle Chumley, Sam Verdreaux, and Melanie Cross. *Pauline and Hunter are the first and only people that went under the Dome on their own will. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters